Feudal Japan Meets Mikora
by Mikora
Summary: Mikora and Retsu randomly travel to Feudal Japan to do random things... random. Will things get better, or worse? ... Probably worse. (I've given this up... for now, at least.)


Author's note: I don't own InuYasha or anything in this story, except Retsu- kun and myself.  
  
Also, this was kind of random so... yeah. And my first comedy that I'm not using those star-ish things. Anyhow, enjoy!   
  
Mikora leaned against the windowsill, staring out into the world outside. It was cold, dark and damp outside. She sighed heavily and began to complain. "I'm soooooo bored! I want to go outside and dance sooo badly, but nooo! MOTHER doesn't want me to get SICK! Pshaw."  
  
Retsu, who had been sitting on the couch in the same room, shook his head. He put down the book he was reading. "Yeah. She's sooo mean," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, I'm nice enough to let you stay here," Mikora answered.  
  
"What the hell? No, your mom is nice enough! For all you care, I could be sitting outside in the rain!" Retsu snapped.  
  
"Nuh-uh! You're kawaii."  
  
"AHH!"  
  
The little author snickered as she sat down next to him. "Fweh heh heh. Tormenting... fun... fwee!" She grinned, but it quickly faded when a lightbulb literally popped up above her head. Then gravity took control and pulled it down, causing it to crack on her skull. Suprisingly, it had no effect on her.  
  
Retsu stared at her in amazement. "Whoa... what- how-?"  
  
"I fell on concrete when I was a baby. HEAD FIRST. That was nothing."  
  
"Ohh... well shouldn't it at least be bleeding...?" Retsu asked with a frown.  
  
"Eh. Hey, it signifies an idea, right? I HAVE AN IDEA! YAY!" The girl made a little anime happy face and stood up. "Let's go into Feudal Japan!"  
  
"... Like on InuYasha?" the boy asked, hoping he wouldn't regret asking that. If he did, he would smack his head.  
  
"YEAH! It'll be soooooooo fun! And we can help out and I can get Sesshy- sama's autograph and I can kill Kagome and do lots of things!" the crazy author said excitedly.  
  
Retsu smacked his head. She was still young, but somehow he knew from some sort of imaginary experience that this trip would not be the best. For him, at least. Mikora would probably come in about 2nd place in a Miss Positive- Look-On-The-Bright-Side pageant. He then tried to do anything to stop her, although it would be near impossible. "And how are we going to do that?" he asked, hoping that she'd get stumped and forget about her idea. But that didn't happen. Not many things happen the way that poor Retsu-kun wanted. "Easy! I have my incredible, in-training AUTHOR POWERS!" Mikora said triumphantly, making another anime happy face. It might've been humorous at first, but after a while... let us not get into that.  
  
Then, the little girl pointed to the ceiling and a blue portal opened up instantly. Retsu whistled. It WAS cool how his little Mikora-chan could do things like that. Well, in fictional things but...  
  
Mikora grabbed onto his wrist and jumped into the portal, somehow managing to pull her older companion in with her.  
  
The two fell through a tunnel of electric blue... stuff until they landed in Feudal Japan. Retsu landed hard on his tush, while Mikora landed on her head, in the Bone Eater's well.  
  
"HOLY SH-"  
  
"Watch your mouth, or I'll tell your mom!"  
  
"I was GOING to say 'shnootenheimer'!" Mikora shouted up at him, with some irritation in her voice.  
  
Retsu sighed and shrugged. It was hard to decide whether she was lying or not. She did swear, but she was random and probably would say something like that. Mikora soon jumped out of the well without any guidance... somehow. She brushed herself off and looked around.  
  
"Well, where should we go now?" she asked.  
  
"Ehh... how about we-"Retsu started, until Mikora suddenly got another lightbulb above her head and cut him off.  
  
"Oh, I know! We can look for the Shikon no Tama shards!!!" she said excitedly as she punched her fist in the air and completely ignored the lightbulb cracking on her head.  
  
"Ugh... that is going to take SO-"  
  
Poor Retsu, he couldn't finish his second sentence either. This time, the little girl grabbed hold of his wrist and ran off somewhere. "Haha, Kagome isn't the only one who can sense shards! FWAHAHAHA! Soon I shall have the prettiest jewel in da vorld! HAHAHA!"  
  
Retsu sighed and shook his head sadly. What would she need it for? She wasn't exactly one to accessorize, and she already had her author powers. Ah well.  
  
She dragged him off into Kaede's village and called out, "Kagome! InuYaaaasha! Shiiipoooo! Sangoooo! Mirokuuu! Vhere are you people? Are you guys here? HEY! ANYONE?!"  
  
Retsu groaned. Somehow, this would have to mess up the series and the path of time drastically.  
  
-throws imaginary scarf over shoulder, quotes Homer- "And that's the end of that chapter!" Heehee. Sorry it took soooooo long. I wasn't sure whether it was enough. Probably isn't still... Oh well! 


End file.
